The Power of The Song
by E.Bailey.C
Summary: A few months after breaking up, Bella still wants Edward, so she sings a few songs for him. Cover of Hello, by Adele; The Scientist, by Coldplay; and When I Look at You, by Miley Cyrus – all by Julia Westlin. One-Shot!
Bella was very frustrated! Edward always made it look so simple, but playing the piano was anything but easy!

Bella had started to learn the piano as a secret, something to surprise Edward with. Ironically, this secret had broken them up.

Edward thought Bella was cheating on him, because she had secret plans and wouldn't tell him where she was going or with whom.

Bella had been so blindsided when he broke up with her that she hadn't even tried to explain, and when she finally got a hold of herself, he was gone.

At first Bella thought that they would get past it quickly once she explained, but Edward was playing difficult – he wouldn't answer his phone and wouldn't see her when she went to his house.

She made sure to explain to his mom, Esme, the truth so that she wouldn't think badly of her, but made her promise not to tell Edward. Bella wanted to be the one who did it.

It's been three months since they broke up and she had learned three songs, but she was struggling with singing and playing at the same time.

Her piano teacher was Mr. Shue (short for Shuester), the new music teacher, who had come to replace Mrs. Garrett, the 56 year old, cat lady who the Forks High School called a music teacher. He had come at the end of the year and only taught them for a few weeks before school let out for the summer.

She had approached him and he had been opened to the idea. When he had suggested her singing and playing in the dance formal as an opening act for the DJ the school had hired, she was excited, but now she was thinking that maybe it was a mistake...

Too late!

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? Tonight I would like to present to you a surprise I have been preparing for six months!" Everyone cheered as Mr. Shue spoke. "As you know, I've only been a teacher for a couple of years and I always wanted to teach music, so now it's my pleasure to present the only student I've taught privately, your very own, Isabella Swan!" He started clapping and everyone followed.

I walked out to the piano on the center of the stage, and turned to the crowd. I didn't look at anyone's face and gave a small bow. I sat at the piano, took a deep breath and started playing.

( www . youtube watch? v=9163V7fC00Q)

Hello, it's me

I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet

To go over everything

They say that time's supposed to heal ya

But I ain't done much healing

Hello, can you hear me?

I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be

When we were younger and free

I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet

There's such a difference between us

And a million miles

Hello from the other side

I must have called a thousand times

To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done

But when I call you never seem to be home

Hello from the outside

At least I can say that I've tried

To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart

But it don't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

Hello, how are you?

It's so typical of me to talk about myself. I'm sorry

I hope that you're well

Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?

And it's no secret that the both of us

Are running out of time

So hello from the other side

I must have called a thousand times

To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done

But when I call you never seem to be home

Hello from the outside

At least I can say that I've tried

To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart

But it don't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

[4x:]

(Highs, highs, highs, highs,

Lows, lows, lows, lows)

Anymore

Hello from the other side

I must have called a thousand times

To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done

But when I call you never seem to be home

Hello from the outside

At least I can say that I've tried

To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart

But it don't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

Bella finally took a glance at the crowd and she could see the shocked faces of everyone in the crowd. Clapping and cheering started the minute she finished. She looked around trying to find him but couldn't see him, so she turned back to the piano and started her second song.

( www . youtube watch? v=X7BPOSy5xSQ)

Everybody needs inspiration

Everybody needs a song

A beautiful melody

When the nights are long

'Cause there is no guarantee

That this life is easy

Yeah when my world is falling apart

When there's no light

To break up the dark

That's when I, I

I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home any more

That's when I, I

I look at you

When I look at you

I see forgiveness

I see the truth

You love me for who I am

Like the stars hold the moon

Right there where they belong

And I know I'm not alone

Yeah when my world is falling apart

When there's no light

To break up the dark

That's when I, I

I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home any more

That's when I, I

I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me

Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me

All I need

Every breath that I breathe

Don't you know you're beautiful?

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home any more

That's when I, I

I look at you

I look at you

I look at you

Whoa-oh.

Bella took a deep breath and stood from the piano. She looked around and finally spotted him at very back of the gym, looking at her fiercely. She gave him a small smile and took a bow and gave a wave as she left the stage. She was going to play another song when it was time to leave. She heard the DJ start his thing, and everyone cheering, and smiled.

Mr. Shue gave her a hug and congratulated her on a job well done.

"Bella!" A voice called behind her – _his_ voice.

She turned around and was caught off guard when he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up into a hug.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled into her hair. "My mom told me... I almost didn't arrive in time." Bella held on tighter.

"It's okay." Bella told him. "I'm a little mad, but I love you too much to let that be the reason we are apart again." And he kissed her.

And kissed her some more.

"I promise I'll never jump to conclusions again without letting you explain. I love you." Edward told her. "And you're so good! How come you never told me you could sing?"

"I didn't know I could, Mr. Shue was the one who told me to try to sing and turns out I can." She said with a big smile.

"And to think I would have missed this..." He whispered, pulling her to him as they joined the rest of the party. "My mom has been hounding me for days about coming, and earlier when I wouldn't come out of my room she told me that you had been learning the piano to surprise me and not cheating on me, and that you were playing right now at the dance, so I rushed here." He told her. "I don't think I would have come had she not told me..."

Bella took a mental note to give Esme the best gift ever for getting him to come.

"BELLA!" Mr. Shue called over the loud music. It was time to sing the last song of the night.

"I have to go close down the party." She explained to Edward. He went with her to the backstage and watcher her perform. She was amazing.

( www . youtube watch? v=28v_Lt8MeMA)

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you

Tell you I need you

Tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets

And ask me your questions

Oh, let's go back to the start

Running in circles

Coming up tails

Heads on a science apart

Nobody said it was easy

It's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh, take me back to the start

I was just guessing

At numbers and figures

Pulling the puzzles apart

Questions of science

Science and progress

Do not speak as loud as my heart

Tell me you love me

Come back and haunt me

Oh, and I rush to the start

Running in circles

Chasing our tails

Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy

Oh, it's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be so hard

I'm going back to the start

Oh [x4]

As Edward watched Bella get cheered on, he knew they were going to be just fine. All thanks to the power of the song.

 **A.N. –** The songs belong to their owners (Adele, Miley Cyrus  & Coldplay); Mr. Shue (Will Shuester) belongs to Glee; the covers are from Julia Westlin ( www . youtube channel/ UCB8K05s1RURRFeFop0hwmNQ? nohtml5=False); and, of course, Bella & Edward (and Twilight in general) belong to Miss Stephanie Meyer.

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

Also, it's my first story, so please be nice and I apologize for any mistakes!

Kisses!


End file.
